minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Jack
Jack is a main character in Minecraft: Story Mode Season 2. He appears in "Hero in Residence" and is voiced acted by Fred Tatasciore. Biography Appearance Jack has blond-brown hair and a beard, brown eyebrows, and one black pupil and one gray pupil that he calls his "bad eye." He wears a blue vest (called the Vest of Five Fists), black gloves, white pants with brown and blue stripes, and black shoes. His left eye is determinately damaged if the player chooses to rescue Petra instead of him in the Sea Temple, and he will have an eyepatch for the rest of the game. Jack can get a red Prismarine Gauntlet and have his clothing be mainly red in color in "Jailhouse Block" if the player chose him to get the Clock in "Giant Consequences". The Gauntlet will later be removed by Romeo, but the valor clothing will remain for the rest of the game. Personality Jack seems to be a strong fighter and he seems to care and protect his friends, such as Nurm. He also constantly blames himself for the death of his other friends. Relationships Jesse Much isn't known of Jesse and Jack's relationship, but Jack trusts him/her enough to go to a Sea Temple with them. Petra Petra is a fan of Jack and is excited to see him. Other than that, not much is known about Jack and Petra's relationship, except that he trusts her enough to go to the Sea Temple with her and Jesse and even invite her to go adventuring with him. When Jack loses an eye (determinant), Petra feels very sorry for him. Nurm Jack and Nurm seem to have a very good relationship, as Jack calls Nurm his "Other Half." Jack seems to care for protecting Nurm, even though it causes Jack to get his eye hurt (determinant). If Jesse decides to bring Lluna and leave Nurm behind in Xara's cage, Jack gets really upset with him/her and vows to get him back. However, if Lluna is left behind, Jack will be grateful that Jesse made Nurm come with him/her. Other than that, not much else is known of Jack and Nurm's relationship. Vos Vos was an old friend of Jack's until they were separted when adventuring to the Sea Temple with Jack, Nurm, and Sammy. Jack was also happy to be reunited with Vos, and Vos was the same. Vos is also worried for Jack when he gets hit by one of the statues controlled by Romeo. (Determinant) Sammy |Jack.|Hero in Residence}} Jack and Sammy were friends, other than that, not much is known of Jack and Sammy's relationship, Xara Jack doesn't seem to trust Xara as he believes that every Admin steals one another's identity doing horrible stuff in their name. As shown when Jack told Jesse and the others that they're welcome to join them rather than trusting Xara in order to escape the bottom of the overworld. If Jack was not Romeo's champion, he will heavily distrust Xara and believe that she is a danger to Jesse and the others. If Jack was Romeo's champion, he will believe that they need Xara's help, but will still not trust her due to her past of being an Admin. Items *A Diamond Sword *Sammy's Inventory (Bow, Leather chestplate & pants, Empty bottle, Diamond) *Red Prismarine Gauntlet (Determinant, unwillingly and formerly) *Diamonds (Determinant and formerly) Quotes Trivia *Jack is able to understand Villagerese, as shown when he communicates with Nurm. However, he does not communicate in Villagerese because he has a terrible accent. http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/163176952346/so-jack-can-understand-nurm-and-nurm-can *Jack may have suffered from PTSD (Post traumatic Stress Disorder) after his first experience in the Sea Temple. He displays symptoms such as survivor's guilt, panic attacks, and having a reluctancy to go to the site of the accident. *Stella calling Jack "Jacques" might be a reference to the first draft of the game, where Jack was depicted as a person who insisted that his name was pronounced "Jacques." http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/162912938381/was-jacks-name-inspired-by-his-voice-actor-as-he References Gallery For all images related to Jack, see Jack/Gallery. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Protagonists Category:Warriors Category:Alive Characters Category:Determinant Characters